


Mistletoe Can Be Deadly If You Eat It

by TheStoryteller13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, mentioned jandon, post episode: s02e08 this christmas was surprisingly violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryteller13/pseuds/TheStoryteller13
Summary: "You were the first person who remembered I existed."They both know it was just circumstance. Black magic and happenstance— an accident turned gift. But, somehow it feels important. A weighted significance that Hope can't shake and doesn’t really want to.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 175





	Mistletoe Can Be Deadly If You Eat It

"You were the first person who remembered I existed."

They both know it was just circumstance. Black magic and happenstance— an accident turned gift. But, somehow it feels important. A weighted significance that Hope can't shake and doesn’t really want to.

"And, I don't know maybe that's making me sappy tonight." Lizzie doesn't like the way Hope dismisses it so easily and she wishes they were talking face to face instead of over the phone so she could see if her expression reflects how she sounds.

Landon is still dead in the back of her car. She'd ditched Sebastian after his abrupt murdering of the troll and now drives alone, resisting every urge to speed back to the school. Hope's voice makes her want to be there. Now. Gathering Hope into her arms to tell her everything will be alright. But she doesn’t need the speeding ticket or the scolding from her dad.

"You know I kind of miss it." _Us_. Lizzie wants to clarify. "It's like we were in our own little world when no one else remembered." _I don't like sharing you with the rest of the world._

“Yeah it was kind of nice being new and mysterious.” Hope says with a laugh. Lizzie smiles. 

“And it was nice to not have everyone fawning over the Great Tribrid Savior, Hope Mikaelson, for a little while.” Her smile turns into a smirk. 

Hope scoffs. “You missed my heroics, don’t even try to deny it.” 

Lizzie lets out a breath of a laugh. “Well, on the bright side, your return means no one thinks your Hobbit saved us all from Malivore now. I don’t think I could have stood another day of _that._ ” 

Hope gets a little quiet then. “How is he?” 

Lizzie glances back at his still dead form. “He’s fine. A little dead, but fine.” 

“Lizzie!” She loves the sound of incredulity in Hope’s voice, the shocked disapproval underneath. 

“Hey, not my fault that blood sucker I brought for company has no self-control.” Lizzie shakes her head, rolls her eyes. 

“Well, anyone could have told you _that_ was a bad idea from the beginning.” Hope says. Lizzie wants to tell her she’s right. That she just brought him along because she wanted to see if her crush was still there, if she could still find something with him if Hope and Landon got back together. 

“You’re still mysterious, you know.” Lizzie tells her, voice quiet. 

“I am?” Lizzie imagines she has that cute little smile she gets when she’s complimented, where her eyes crinkle just a little bit. 

“When you want to be.” Lizzie says, then, “I’m almost home.” 

_Home._ It’s a difficult and complicated concept for Hope, but the way Lizzie says it so nonchalantly over the phone makes her think of what-if’s and other universes where home is for the two of them. Sends a line of electricity diving to her stomach. Tries to remind herself that ‘home’ means the school and nothing more.

“Good.” Hope says, a little unsure why. A little sure that she doesn’t mean it’s good that Lizzie’s almost home just because that means Landon is. 

“Josie was happy with him, wasn’t she?” Can’t stop herself from asking. 

“Yeah,” Lizzie says, and Hope doesn’t know how to decipher her tone. “Yeah I think she was.” 

“Was he happy with her?” Her voice doesn’t sound as broken or sad as it probably should. 

“He loves you.” Lizzie says. 

“But was he happy with her?” Hope is firmer this time. 

“Yes. They were both tooth rottingly, annoyingly, happy and in love. But that was before he remembered you.” Lizzie reminds her. Hope doesn’t want to be reminded. 

“Okay.” Hope says. “Okay. See you soon.” 

Lizzie isn’t sure what to make of the abrupt ending. 

Lizzie wants to make a beeline to Hope, but she doesn’t know where she is. Doesn’t want to follow Landon either because she doesn’t want to be around when he breaks her sister’s heart. So, Lizzie just wanders around the school, trying to understand this strange pull telling her to find Hope and tell her that there are all these feelings swirling in her stomach and that she thinks it all has to do with her. 

It doesn’t take very long until she stumbles across Hope standing beneath an array of fairy lights. 

“Hey.” Lizzie says quietly, disarmed by Hope’s eyes suddenly turning to her. 

Hope smiles at her. “Hi. Good to see you came back all in one piece.” 

“Has Landon found you yet?” Lizzie asks. She isn’t sure why. Probably some traitor part of her that doesn’t want to say anything to Hope if Landon has already chosen her. She doesn’t want to make things weird between them. Doesn’t want to make Hope have to make a choice. 

“He did. He’s talking to Josie now, I think.” Hope says. There’s a rumbling anticipation on the tip of Hope’s tongue. She wants to step forward and take Lizzie’s hands and tell her all the things that were on her mind when she called Lizzie. 

“Should I be baking cookies, then?” Lizzie tries to make it sound like a joke. It doesn’t really come across that way. 

Hope narrows her eyes. Thinks, _fuck it._

“He chose her.” Hope says. 

Lizzie tries not to smile. Says, “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” Hope steps forward. “I’ll be fine.” 

“Good.” Lizzie says, trying to get her brain to start speaking confessions. 

“I’ll be okay because I have feelings for you, actually.” Hope says but at the exact same time that Lizzie says, “I like you, Hope Mikaelson.” 

“What?” Lizzie says while Hope shakes her head in confusion. Then a smile breaks across Hope’s face. 

“You like me?” Hope asks, taking another step forward. 

Lizzie shrugs. “You got under my skin. Which isn’t supposed to happen. Also, we are still firmly in frenemy territory.” 

Hope laughs. 

“Don’t laugh at me, Mikaelson. You had a confession in there too.” Lizzie goes to cross her arms, but Hope takes her hands instead. 

“You’re right.” Is all Hope says for a moment before saying, “Look up.” 

Lizzie gives her a confused look before doing just that, then rolls her eyes. “Mistletoe?” 

Hope nods. “You going to roll your eyes at the mistletoe or are you going to kiss me?” 

Lizzie smirks, leans down, and then kisses her. 

And it feels like they’re all alone in their own little world. 


End file.
